A Gift from the Hell
by hunaxx
Summary: [Chap 3 update!]"No. It's a gift from the hell, Tae" "DIA ITU ANAKMU JUGA HYUNG!" "Kau tau baby? Appa sangatlah mencintai eommamu. Bahkan sebelum kami debut bersama" [BTS Fanfiction] MinYoon/MinSuga. Mpreg. Warning Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Cast : All BTS member

Pair : JiminxSuga (couple lain menyusul okey)

Rating : T

Warning (s) : Mpreg. Bahasa non baku, OOC, typos, story line agak gakjelas, etc

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

A Gift from the Hell

.

.

This is YAOI. MPREG. Don't Like? Don't Read. NO BASH! And NO PLAGIAT

.

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

Suasana dorm BTS kali ini bisa dikatakan sangat mencekam. Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung, Seokjin dan Jungkook duduk melingkar di karpet yang ada di ruang tengah. Mereka duduk melingkari seseorang, Park Jimin. Saat ini posisi seorang Park Jimin sebagai _tersangka_, mungkin.

"Ehem jadi Park Jimin, kau tahu apa kesalahanmu hah?" Namjoon memulai pembicaraan. Dia berusaha mengontrol dirinya sendiri agar tidak tersulut emosi.

"Ya….maaf hyung" Jimin menunduk. Sungguh, dia juga tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Di satu sisi dia _senang_, tapi di sisi lain juga dia…._bingung_.

"MAAF?! MAAF KAU BILANG? SEMUDAH ITU KAU MINTA MAAF HAH?!" Habis sudah emosi Namjoon yang sedari tadi dia pendam.

Jimin makin menunduk. Dia tahu, sangat tahu malah apabila Namjoon sudah berteriak seperti ini, dia pasti sudah sangat marah. Perkataan dokter tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di fikirannya.

_Flashback _

"_APA?"_

_Semua membr BTS minus Suga, reflek berteriak karena ucapan sang dokter yang ada dihadapan mereka ini._

"_K-kau….tidak bercanda kan dokter? Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?" _

"_Aku tidak pernah bercanda apabila menyangkut hal seperti ini. Itu memang benar. Suga-ssi positif hamil. Ada janin yang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya"_

"_T-tapi bagaimana bisa? Suga hyung itu namja"_

"_Ya untuk itu aku pribadi juga bingung. Kehamilan pada namja hanya terjadi paling tidak sekali dalam dua puluh tahunnya. Atau mungkin lebih. Dan aku sendiri baru pertama kali menangani kasus seperti ini"_

"_Tidak mungkin….."_

"_Aku hanya berharap kalian dapat menjaga Suga-ssi dengan baik. Karena kehamilannya pada namja suatu kejadian yang langka. Dan juga tubuh Suga-ssi tetaplah seorang namja bukan yeoja. Tubuhnya bisa saja menolak kehadiran janin tersebut. Tolong jangan biarkan dia terlalu lelah ataupun stress. Jagalah dia baik-baik. Setiap bulannya nanti aku akan kesini untuk memeriksakan keadaannya."_

_Dokter itu berbicara panjang lebar. Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut hanya dapat terdiam. Mereka benar-benar tidak percaya. Hamil? Bukankah itu yang biasa dialami oleh yeoja? Tapi ini…namja._

"_Baiklah saya kira saya harus segera kembali. Masih ada pasien di rumah sakit yang harus saya tangani. Ingat pesan saya, jaga Suga-ssi dengan baik"_

"_Biar saya antar sampai depan dok" J-Hope berinisiatif untuk mengantar dokter tersebut. Tinggallah diruangan tersebut hanya ada Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jungkook dan Seokjin._

_BUGH_

_BUGH _

_BUGH_

_Namjoon memukuli Jimin dengan penuh emosi. Taehyung Seokjin dan Jungkook mencoba menahan leader mereka itu, tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Seorang Kim Namjoon sedang tersulut api amarah._

"_Uhuk…ampun uhuk…hyung" Jimin berkata dengan tersendat-sendat. Sudut bibirnya sudah hampir sobek karena pukulan berkali-kali dari Namjoon._

"_AMPUN KAU BILANG HAH?! BAGAIMANA BISA SUGA SAMPAI HAMIL SEPERTI ITU HAH?!" Taehyung Seokjin Jungkook masih sekuat mungkin menahan Namjoon agar tidak memukuli Jimin._

"_A-apa? Hamil?! Siapa yang hamil?! Aku namja!" Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut kaget ketika tiba-tiba Suga sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya._

"_H-hyung…..kami semua bisa jelaskan. Hyung tenang dulu" Taehyung menghampiri Suga yang nampak sangat shock. _

"_T-tidak….Tae…ini se–_

_BRUK_

_Belum selesai Suga menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dirinya sudah ambruk karena pingsan. Untuk Taehyung dengan sigap menangkapnya._

"_SUGA HYUNG"_

_Jimin langsung menghampiri Suga yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri itu. Dia langsung mengangkat Suga dan menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar._

"_Aku harus bicara dengan Jimin"_

_Seokjin Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya menghela nafas. Beginilah leader mereka ketika sudah marah._

_Flashback end_

"Hah…aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana Jimin. Kau tahu, jika berita Suga hyung hamil sampai ke wartawan, habislah kita semua" Namjoon mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Bukan. Namjoon bukannya takut jika reputasi BTS rusak karena kehamilannya Suga. Dia hanya takut Suga dihujat oleh fans karena hal ini.

"A…aku akan bertanggung jawab hyung" Jimin berucap dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tidak ada nada main-main di dalam nada berbicaranya.

"Suga hyung bukan orang yang gampang ditaklukkan. Lagipula aku heran bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi?"

"Aku….aku juga tidak menyangka Tae. Itu semua terjadi begitu saja. Kami berdua waktu itu sama-sama sedang mabuk"

"Hah salahku juga sih waktu itu mengajak kalian keluar ke club dan pesta wine" Seokjin mengusap kasar wajahnya. Disini dialah yang paling merasa bersalah. Dia yang waktu malam itu mengajak Jimin dan Suga ke club dan mereka pesta wine disana. Harusnya Seokjin tahu Suga itu tidak kuat dengan alcohol. Akibatnya malam itu Jimin dan Suga mabuk berat. Dan itu semua terjadi begitu saja diluar kendali.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri hyung" Taehyung mengelus-elus punggung Seokjin untuk menenangkan namja tampan tersebut.

"Aku tidak butuh pertanggung jawabanmu Park Jimin" tiba-tiba Suga keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka semua yang sedang duduk tersebut.

"Lagipula lebih baik ini aku gugurkan saja" Suga berucap dengan datar. Jimin hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri ketika mendengar Suga mengatakan itu.

"H…hyung aku mohon kau jangan gugurkan anak itu. Dia tidak salah apa-apa hyung" Jimin memohon memelas pada Suga. Sungguh bagaimanapun juga anak itu adalah darah daging Jimin, tentu dia tidak rela anak itu dibunuh begitu saja.

"Jimin benar hyung….anak itu darah daging hyung sendiri. Itu titipan yang Tuhan berikan padamu hyung"

"No. It's a gift from the hell, Tae"

TBC

Jujur ya, sebenernya aku beribu ribu persen gak pede mau post fanfic ini ke sini. Soalnya apa? Soalnya ini mpreg. Takutnya banyak banget yang gaksuka sama mpreg. Soalnya kan ya pendapat orang beda-beda. Kalo aku mah malah suka mpreg TuT So, ini fanfic mau di delete aja atau lanjut? Terserah yang baca deh ya

And then_, mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Cast : All BTS member

Pair : JiminxSuga (couple lain menyusul okey)

Rating : T

Warning (s) : Mpreg. Bahasa non baku, OOC, typos, story line agak gakjelas, etc

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

A Gift from the Hell

.

.

This is YAOI. MPREG. Don't Like? Don't Read. NO BASH! And NO PLAGIAT

.

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

"_Jimin benar hyung….anak itu darah daging hyung sendiri. Itu titipan yang Tuhan berikan padamu hyung" _

"_No. It's a gift from the hell, Tae"_

.

.

.

PLAK

Suga menatap tidak percaya pada Jimin. Apa-apaan anak ini? Berani sekali dia menamparnya yang notabenenya lebih tua dari Jimin?

"YACK! APA-APAAN KAU MENAMPARKU?" Suga berteriak pada Jimin. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"Hyung…aku tau, sangat tau bahwa kau tidak menyukai kehamilanmu itu. Tapi tolong jangan sebut dia seperti itu hyung! DIA ITU ANAKMU JUGA HYUNG!" Jimin balas berteriak. Jimin tau, sangatlah tau bahwa Suga tidak suka dengan kehamilannya. Tapi bisakah Suga menyayangi sedikit saja anak yang sedang dikandungnya tersebut?

"TIDAK! INI BUKAN ANAKKU! AKU INI NAMJA. TIDAK SEHARUSNYA AKU HAMIL SEPERTI YEOJA!" Suga meninggalkan ruang tengah itu dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah sebelumnya dia membanting pintu dengan sangat keras.

"Aku tidak tau harus berbicara apalagi. Kalian selesaikanlah masalah kalian sendiri" Namjoon akhirnya pergi. Diikuti oleh Taehyung Jungkook dan Seokjin.

Sebelumnya Seokjin menepuk punggung Jimin dan berkata "Luluhkan hati Suga yang seperti es itu. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya" Jimin hanya mengangguk. Tinggallah dia sendirian di ruang tengah tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah bermenit-menit dia berperang dengan batinnya sendiri, dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya yang di dalamnya ada Suga pula. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum mengetuk pintu berwarna putih tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

"Suga hyung, bisa kau buka pintunya? Aku ingin bicara denganmu hyung"

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyung aku minta maaf tadi telah membentakmu"

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

'Eh tidak dikunci?' Jimin masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Ternyata kamar tersebut sedari tadi tidak dikunci. Kamar itu seharusnya adalah kamarnya, Suga dan Jungkook. Tapi setiap malamnya Jungkook lebih suka pindah ke kamar J-Hope.

"Suga hyung" Jimin menghampiri Suga yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang single bednya tersebut. Jimin duduk dipinggir ranjang tersebut. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah damai Suga ketika tidur.

"Hyung kau tau? Sejujurnya aku bahagia hyung karena kau mengandung anakku hyung" Jimin berucap lirih. Dia mengelus pelan pipi putih Suga yang mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Kini tangan Jimin beralih mengelus perut datar Suga "Hey baby. Kau benar-benar hidupkah didalam?" Jimin membelai pelan perut Suga. Dia terus tersenyum ketika membayangkan bahwa di dalam perut Suga benar-benar terdapat anaknya, darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Baby kau mau bukan bantu appamu ini menaklukkan hati eommamu?" Jimin terus mengelus perut datar Suga. Mengajak bicara pada bayi yang ada di dalam perut Suga.

"Kau tau baby? Appa sangatlah mencintai eommamu. Bahkan sebelum kami debut bersama" Jimin berkata sangat lirih. Nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Sudahlah. Sepertinya appa butuh istirahat. Kau baik-baiklah didalam sana ya baby? Appa sayang padamu" Jimin menyingkirkan helaian poni yang ada pada kening Suga dan dia mencium lembut kening Suga. Setelahnya dia pergi ke ranjangnya sendiri. Sepertinya dia sangat butuh istirahat. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Suga mengerjapkan matanya. Dia menengok ke arah ranjang sebelah kanannya dan yang didapatinya adalah punggung tegap nan lebar milik Jimin. Ya sedari tadi Suga memang tidak benar-benar tidur. Dia sudah terbangun sejak Jimin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan semua yang terjadi tadi masih dengan jelas menempel di otaknya.

Dengan ragu Suga mengelus perut datarnya sendiri "Apa kau kau benar-benar hidup di dalam sana?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh"

Suga menggeliat. Kedua manik indah tersebut perlahan terbuka. Dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Suga pagi ini adalah seorang Park Jimin yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Pagi hyung" Sapa Jimin dengan senyumnya yang lebar itu dan yang hanya dibalas gumaman 'ehm' oleh Suga.

"Hyung kau mau sarapan apa pagi ini? Biar nanti dibuatkan oleh Jin hyung"

"Aku tidak lapar"

Suga mengambil handuknya, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di kamar itu juga tanpa menoleh ke arah Jimin.

Jimin menghela nafas pelan. Jimin bisa memaklumi sifat Suga yang seperti ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri mungkin Suga membencinya saat ini.

.

.

.

"SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP~"

Jin berteriak sambil memukul-mukul panci untuk memanggil para member untuk segera sarapan.

"Yeaayyy~ hyung hari ini sarapan apa?" Si magnae bertanya dengan antusias.

"Sup rumput laut. Kalian duduklah. Akan kubagikan sup ini" semua member mengangguk patuh. Mereka layaknya anak kecil yang menunggu diberikan makanan oleh ibunya.

.

.

"Hey kemana Suga?"

Tanya Jin ketika di ruang makan tersebut hanyalah suga yang tidak ada.

"Tadi setelah bangun tidur dia langsung mandi. Mungkin dia masih di kam–

"ARGGHH"

"SUGA HYUNG"

TBC

Balasan review

cute voodoo : halo cutie kkk~ makasi udah ngasih saran makasi juga udah mau baca fanfic aku ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

99 : ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

Maple fujoshi2309 : di ff ini mereka gak aku ijinkan pacaran *ditampol jimin* suga imut mukanya gak cocok jd seme kkk~~ ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

Tyahra Lau : ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

SeoulG : makasi udah mau baca fanfic aku ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

vakmalia9 : nanti bakal ada flashback kejadiannya kokk tunggu aja oke ^^ makasi udah mau baca fanfic aku ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

Rapp-i : huhuhu kenapa golput u.u makasi udah mau baca fanfic aku ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

: aku memang sengaja buat latar mereka seperti di kehidupan nyata mereka ^^ aku udah punya 'konsep' tersendiri buat fanfic ini^^ makasi udah mau baca fanfic aku ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

KimmyDJHS : tenang saja nanti ada flashback mereka bkn babynya kok *ketauan author otaknya yadong* makasi udah mau baca fanfic aku ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

Frea Hime Fujoshi : mwo? Dewa2 kematian? Ouo hohoho mungkin lain kali bakal bkn fanfic seperti itu kkk~ makasi udah mau baca fanfic aku ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

: makasi udah mau baca fanfic aku ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

dorkyeol : makasi udah mau baca fanfic aku ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

ochaken : ya memang rata-rata fanfic mpreg itu lebih nyiksa ke 'eomma'nya tapi aku usahain fanfic ini bakal seimbang jadi nanti Jiminnya juga kesiksa kkk~ : makasi udah mau baca fanfic aku ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

suyanq : kkk~ ayo kita lestarikan fanfic mpreg! *plak* makasi udah mau baca fanfic aku ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

Phylindan : nyari ff minyoon emang susah T-T sekalinya ada suganya yang jadi uke huhuhu TuT makasi udah mau baca fanfic aku ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

illaa28 : yeah memang di ffn banyak sih yang konsep fanfic mpreg tuh kyk gini huhuhu TuT fanfic lainnya nanti ya belum ada ide kkk ~ makasi udah mau baca fanfic aku ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

Xiaa : pasti anaknya unyu dong ummanya aja udah unyu gitu *lirik suga* ~ makasi udah mau baca fanfic aku ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

u hee : aku juga sebelumnya belom pernah nemu ff mpreg bts hehehehe makasi udah mau baca fanfic aku ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

Rin Kim .UT : tenang aja nanti ada flaschback kejadian mereka 'buat' nya kok hehehehe ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

bubblebubbling : makasi udah mau baca fanfic aku ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

Guest : makasi udah mau baca fanfic aku ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

HoneyWatermelon : makasi udah mau baca fanfic aku ^^ ini udah update loh. Berminat untuk membaca dan me-review lagi ?

Halo aku balik lagi~ *ditimpuk sepatu* huhuhu gak nyangka ada juga yang bakalan baca fanfic ini TuT thankyou readers *cipok basah* *ditendang* sudahlah segitu aja cuap-cuap gak jelas dari aku. And then _mind to review?_


	3. Chapter 3

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Cast : All BTS member

Pair : JiminxSuga (couple lain menyusul okey)

Rating : T

Warning (s) : Mpreg. Bahasa non baku, OOC, typos, story line agak gakjelas, etc

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

A Gift from the Hell

.

.

This is YAOI. MPREG. Don't Like? Don't Read. NO BASH! And NO PLAGIAT

.

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

"_Hey kemana Suga__?" _

_Tanya Jin ketika di ruang makan tersebut hanyalah suga yang tidak ada__._

"_Tadi setelah bangun tidur dia langsung mandi. Mungkin dia masih di kam–_

"_ARGGHH"_

"_SUGA HYUNG"_

.

.

.

.

Jimin refleks langsung berlari ketika mendengar teriakan Suga. diikuti dengan member lain yang langsung mendadak panik.

BRAK

Jimin membuka pintu dengan kasar. Dia langsung menghampiri Suga yang sedang berdiri di sebelah meja nakas sambil menunduk memegangi perutnya. Raut wajah Suga menampakkan bahwa dia sangat kesakitan

"Hyung kau kenapa?"

Jimin langsung memeluk dan membopong Suga ke tempat tidur. Suga masih terus merintih kesakitan.

"Arghh sakit. Hiks. . . "

Member yang lain satu persatu berdatangan. Wajah mereka terlihat sangatlah panik.

"Hyung ... Suga hyung terus berteriak kesakitan. Bagaimana ini hyung?" Jimin bertanya dengan panik. Dia benar-benar takut dengan kondisi Suga saat ini.

"Kita bawa Suga hyung ke rumah sakit. Kita ke rumah sakit menggunakan mobil ku saja. J-Hope dan Seokjin hyung bantu Jimin membawa Suga hyung ke mobil sekarang" Namjoon memberi perintah. Seokjin dan J-Hope langsung menghampiri Jimin dan membantunya membopong Suga ke mobil.

"Hyung bagaimana dengan aku dan Jungkook?" Taehyung menghentikan langkah Namjoon yang akan keluar kamar.

Namjoon menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Dia melupakan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang berada di kamar itu juga.

"kalian tetaplah di dorm. Apabila manager _hyung _ datang bilang kami semua sedang ke supermarket membeli persediaan bahan makan habis. Arraseo?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook mengangguk patuh. Namjoon langsung bergegas keluar kamar.

Tinggallah dikamar itu hanya terdapat Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka saling berpandangan, kemudian menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

Jimin sedari tadi mondar-mandir di koridor rumah sakit. Berharap bahwa salah satu pintu yang bertuliskan _UGD _itu segera terbuka.

Namjoon, Seokjin dan J-Hope yang duduk didekat Jimin hanya bisa berdoa. Berdoa agar Suga baik-baik saja dan berdoa agar _penyamaran_ mereka tidak terbongkar.

"Jimin-_ah_ bisa kah kau duduk? Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa orang-orang disekelilingmu _memperhatikanmu?_"

Jimin melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dan benar kata Seokjin tadi. Orang-orang disekitarnya menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik.

"_postur tubuh orang itu mirip dengan Jimin oppa ne__?"_

"_itu yang sedang duduk dan mengenakan hoodie putih juga mirip Seokjin oppa!"_

"_omo! Apakah itu bangtan seonyeondan? Itu loh sekumpulan orang yang di dekat UGD!"_

"_ah jinjja? Untuk apa mereka disini? Oh!ataukah salah satu dari member mereka ada yang sakit?"_

Kira-kira itulah segelintir percakapan remaja-remaja yeoja yang berada di sekitar rumah sakit itu. Jimin sama sekali tidak memerdulikan bisik-bisik yeoja-yeoja tersebut. Dia juga tidak peduli apabila penyamarannya terbongkar. Toh yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Suga hyung-_nya_.

cklek

Akhirnya pintu bercat putih itu terbuka. Seorang yeoja muda nan cantik terlihat keluar dari ruangan itu. Jimin, Namjoon dan Seokjin langsung berdiri menghampiri dokter muda itu.

"kalian bertiga bisa ikut aku ke ruanganku sekarang? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang tengah dorm BTS tampak sepi. Tentu saja sepi karena di dalamnya hanya terdapat dua orang yang sedang sibuk dengan _gadget_ nya masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook membanting smartphonenya. Menimbulkan bunyi yang dapat mengusik keseriusan Taehyung yang berada di sebelahnya.

"kau kenapa sih? Kalo gak suka sama smartphonemu jangan main banting aja. Mending buat aku aja deh"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Taehyung kembali tenggelam dalam _gadget_nya. Melupakan si magnae yang tadi membanting smartphonenya.

"hyung~ aku bosan! Harusnya aku tadi ikut ke rumah sakit saja. Uhh padahal kan aku juga khawatir dengan suga hyung"

Si magnae mulai merengek. Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia sudah terlalu sering mendengar rengekan Jungkook.

"kalau kau dan aku ikut ke rumah sakit lalu siapa yang akan menjaga dorm? Kau mau dorm kemalingan?"

Taehyung menaruh gadgetnya. Dia mengambil remote tv dan mencari-cari channel mana yang sekiranya menarik perhatiannya untuk di tonton.

"ini kan siang hyung. Dorm kan bisa dikunci juga. Uhh Hopie hyung pake ikut ke rumah sakit pula huhh"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum oh atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai?

"oh jadi ceritanya kamu kangen sama J-Hope hyung nih?"

Taehyung menaik-turunkan alisnya. Bermaksud menggoda Jungkook, _mungkin_.

"ih hyung apaan sih! Aku gak kangen sih woooo"

"ah masa? Tuh wajahmu memerah tuh hahahaha"

Taehyung menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jungkook yang merah bak kepiting rebus. Jungkook yang merasa sebal langsung melempari Taehyung dengan sofa bantal.

"hei hei kenapa aku dilempari bantal sofa sih?"

Taehyung mendelik sebal ke arah Jungkook yang kini hanya memasang tampang innocent.

"huh habisnya hyung sih pake bilang kalo ak—

_Ting tong_

Ucapan Jungkook terputus ketika bel dorm mereka berbunyi.

"ah itu pasti hyungdeul lainnya sudah pulang!~ aku akan bukakan pintunya!"

Jungkook segera berlari untuk membuka pintu. Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Jungkook yang masih terlihat sangat _bocah_.

.

.

_Cklek_

"hyung—

Jungkook tidak jadi melanjutkan perkatannya. Dia terdiam melihat siapa orang yang ada di depannya kini.

"cepat katakan padaku dimana Namjoon, Seokjin, J-Hope, Jimin dan Suga sekarang berada?"

Dan sederet perkataan dari orang yang ada dihadapannya membuat Jungkook tambah terdiam.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang berdomisili berwarna putih itu tampak sederhana tapi nyaman untuk ditempati sebagi ruang kerja seseorang. Terdapat sofa panjang yang sewarna dengan jati yang terlihat empuk. Terdapat juga meja kerja yang dihiasi berbagai macam dokumen dan segala macamnya.

Dan disinilah Namjoon, J-Hope, Seokjin dan Jimin berada. Di ruang kerja seorang dokter muda yang bernama Jung Sungyeon. Dengan Jimin dan Suga yang duduk berhadapan langsung dengan dokter tersebut dan Seokjin dan J-Hope yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"bukankah sudah aku katakan bahwa kalian harus menjaga Suga-_ssi_ dengan baik?"

Sungyeon menatap satu persatu empat namja yang ada di hadapannya. Kemudian dia menghela nafas pelan.

"Suga-_ssi _tidak boleh terlalu lelah sedikitpun. Dan juga jangan terlalu bebankan pikirannya. Itu akan membuatnya stress dan itu juga akan berpengaruh buruk pada kondisinya"

"aku sudah berkonsultasi dengan dokter yang sebelumnya pernah menangani kasus seperti ini juga. Dia bilang kehamilan pada namja memang sebelumnya pernah terjadi di belahan Negara lain. Dan dari informasi yang aku dapat dari 10% kasus kehamilan pada pria yang ada, hanya sekitar 3% pria dan bayi yang dikandungnya dapat selamat."

Sungyeon menatap lekat kearah Jimin. Tentu Sungyeon tahu siapa _posisi_ Jimin dalam keadaan ini. Namjoon yang menceritakan semuanya pada dirinya. Namjoon dan Sungyeon sebenarnya sudah saling kenal sejak lama. Itu dikarenakan Sungyeon yang merupakan teman dari sepupunya.

Nafas Jimin terasa tercekat. Seperti ada batu besar yang menghantam kepalanya.

"jadi aku harap kalian benar-benar menjaga Suga-ssi dengan baik"

Tatapan Sungyeon melembut. Empat orang namja yang ada di hadapannya mengangguk patuh.

"Sungyeon noona boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Namjoon akhirnya berbicara.

"kau mau tanya apa Namjoon-ie?"

"sebenarnya kenapa tadi Suga hyung merasa sangat kesakitan pada perutnya?"

Pertanyaan Namjoon mewakili yang lainnya. Sungyeon membenarkan letak kacamatanya itu kemudian menjelaskan dengan telaten pada empat namja yang ada di depannya ini.

"sekarang aku tegaskan lagi oke. Suga-_ssi_ memang bisa mengandung seorang janin, tapi tubuhnya tersebut tetaplah tubuh seorang namja. Bukan yeoja. Sekarang aku beri contoh. Bagaimana jika kalian menjadi seorang anak baru di sebuah sekolah. Pastinya kalian akan beradaptasi dulu bukan pada sekolah itu. Dan dalam proses adaptasi itu pastilah kalian mengalami rintangan bukan? Nah itu adalah fase yang dihadapi oleh Suga-_ssi _sekarang. Tubuhnya mencoba beradaptasi dengan kehadiran janin tersebut. Dan bukankah dari proses adaptasi pasti ada rintangan? Tubuh Suga-ssi yang memang kodrat-nya sebagai namja mencoba menolak kehadiran janin tersebut. Intinya keadaan yang tadi dialami Suga-ssi merupakan salah satu bentuk penolakan tubuhnya pada janin tersebut"

Sungyeon menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Baginya menangani kasus seperti ini lebih sulit ketimbang dirinya disuruh mengikuti operasi bedah organ dalam seseorang.

"tapi apakah Suga hyung akan terus kesakitan seperti itu selama masa kehamilannya? Apakah tubuhnya akan terus menolak kehadiran janin tersebut?" Kali ini Jimin yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"apabila dari dalam hati Suga –ssi sendiri sudah menolak kehadiran janin tersebut maka tubuhnya pun seperti 'diperintah'untuk menolak kehadiran janin itu pula. Aku tahu kalau Suga-ssi tidak bisa menerima kehamilannya. Kalau dari dalam hatinya sendiri dia terus menolak kehadiran janin tersebut maka tubuhnya pun akan berlaku demikian, menolak kehadiran janin tersebut dengan cara yang beragam, yang tentunya juga akan berpengaruh pada Suga-ssi sendiri."

Sungyeon mengambil jeda sebentar dalam perkataannya, kemudian dokter muda itu memandang lembut tapi tegas kearah Jimin,

"maka dari itu ini adalah tugas mu yang paling berat Jimin-_ah_. Kau harus meluluhkan hati Suga-_ssi_ agar menerima janin yang tumbuh didalam perutnya tersebut. Kau mau bukan Sembilan bulan yang akan datang kau dapat menggendong seorang bayi mungil yang lahir dari perut Suga-_ssi_? Aku yakin dengan cinta dan kasih sayang dapat meluluhkan hatinya Jimin-_ah_"

Jimin tertegun mendengar perkataan Sungyeon. Dokter muda itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Jimin.

"aku harap Suga-_ssi_ tidak seperti kasus-kasus yang sebelumnya. Dimana rata-rata namja yang dapat mengandung tersebut harus kehilangan calon anak mereka karena mereka sendiri yang menolak kehadiran janin tersebut di perut mereka"

J-Hope yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Jimin mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"aku yakin kau dapat mempertahankan anakmu dan Suga hyung, Jimin-_ah"_

J-Hope berkata lirih bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar. Terimakasih kepada telinga Jimin yang cukup tajam sehingga dia dapat mendengar perkataan J-Hope tadi.

"mungkin sekarang Suga-_ssi_ sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Kalian sudah boleh untuk menjenguknya"

"terimakasih banyak Sungyeon noona"

Sungyeon membalasnya dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Setelah berkata seperti itu Namjoon, J-Hope, Seokjin dan Jimin bergegas keluar ruangan tersebut.

'_aku hanya berharap suatu saat bayi itu dapat melihat indahnya dunia'_

.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook terdiam ditempatnya masing-masing. Mereka tidak tau harus mengelak apalagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari manager mereka yang kini berada di depannya.

Manager-_hyung_ menghela nafas, memijit pelan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Sudah berkali-kali dia menanyakan hal yang sama pada dua makhluk yang ada di depannya ini. Dan sudah berkali-kali pula dia menerima jawaban yang dia yakin seratus persen itu adalah kebohongan.

"Taehyung-ssi, Jungkook-ssi sekali lagi aku bertanya pada kalian. Kemana perginya Namjoon dan yang lainnya?"

"bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa mereka pergi ke supermarket!"

Taehyung kembali menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dengan jawaban yang sama pula. Dia masih memegang teguh ucapan Namjoon tadi sebelum dia ke rumah sakit bersama yang lainnya.

"apakah kau yakin benar-benar ke rumah sakit? Lalu apakah kau bisa menjelaskan tentang berita ini?"

Manager-_hyung _menyerahkan ipadnya pada Taehyung yang langsung dengan cepat diterimanya.

Mata Taehyung dan juga Jungkook melebar melihat sebuah laman situs yang berisi fansite-fansite khusus BTS. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut. Tapi apa yang dibicarakan oleh fansite-fansite tersebut.

**BANGTAN HEADLINE**

"...sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu terlihat Jimin BTS yang seperti sedang menunggu seseorang di koridor rumah sakit. . . . . . . . ."

**Korean Channel**

"...dikabarkan salah satu member BTS jatuh sakit dan saat ini mereka sedang berada di Seoul International Hospital. . . . . . . . ."

**Jung Jeon TV**

"…...menurut kabar yang beredar, Suga BTS dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena keracunan makanan. . . . . . . . . . ."

**SugaSuga Bbuing**

". . . . . . . terlihat di Seoul International Hospital. Suga BTS masuk UGD. . . . . ."

Taehyung terus mengscroll laman web tersebut tapi yang didapatinya hanyalah hal yang serupa. Yaitu pemberitaan member BTS yang berada di rumah sakit. Bahkan ada juga yang menyertakan foto beberapa member yang menggunakan _penyamaran _yang berada di rumah sakit.

"jadi apakah kalian masih mengelak? Sekarang bisa katakan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian tidak bilang padaku bahwa salah satu member ada yang sakit?"

"eungg i-itu—

"itu apa Jungkook?"

Jungkook dan Taehyung saling menatap. Seolah berbicara lewat tatapan mata mereka tersebut. Akhirnya keduanya menghela nafas pasrah. Toh pada akhirnya manager-_hyung_ harus tau keadaan Suga yang sebenarnya.

"s-sebenarnya Suga hyung itu—

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya. Dia bingung bagaimana harus melanjutkan perkataannya. Tapi apabila dia tidak berbicara yang sesungguhnya manager-_hyung _pasti akan lebih marah lagi.

—hamil. Y-ya Suga hyung itu hamil. Mengandung. Mengandung bayinya dan Jimin."

Taehyung berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia sudah pasrah akan reaksi manager-_hyung_ nantinya.

Menit demi menit telah berlalu setelah Taehyung mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada manager mereka. Tapi sudah bermenit-menit itu pula lah manager mereka tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"ehm"

Suara deheman manager-_hyung_ memecah segala keheningan yang ada. Mendadak Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali menegang takut menerima reaksi dari manager mereka.

"aku akan kembali setelah member yang lain kumpul semua. Ingat kalian jangan kemana-mana. Besok kalian harus tampil di dua acara music"

Setelah berkata seperti itu manager-_hyung_ pergi dari dorm. Menyisakkan Taehyung dan Jungkook dan juga beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang ada di dalam otak mereka.

"hyung~ kenapa reaksi manager-_hyung_ hanya seperti itu?"

Taehyung hanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook. Mereka saat ini hanya bisa berdoa semoga mereka dan kelima member yang masih di rumah sakit akan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menggenggam erat tangan putih pucat yang terbebas dari infus itu. Setelah masuk ke ruang rawat ini Jimin sudah melihat Suga yang memejamkan matanya.

"hyung, kenapa Suga hyung tidak bangun-bangun?"

Jimin bertanya pada ketiga hyungnya yang berada di ruang rawat itu juga. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus tangan Suga yang entah kenapa terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"mungkin pengaruh obat tidur. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir. Suga hyung tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kok"ucapan Seokjin yang diangguki oleh J-Hope dan Namjoon.

Namjoon yang sedari tadi berdiri didekat pintu ruangan tersebut bergerak menghampiri Suga yang terbaring di brankar rumah sakit.

Namjoon menatap Jimin sebentar kemudian mengelus pelan surai sewarna caramel milik Suga.

"kau harus berjanji padaku untuk menjaga Suga hyung, Jimin-_ah"_

Namjoon menatap sendu wajah manis yang sekarang nampak pucat itu. Tangannya bergerak perlahan menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menutupi kening Suga.

"Suga hyung sudah terikat oleh dirimu. Aku sudah tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi untuk menghalangi kalian"

J-Hope dan Seokjin yang mendengar ucapan Namjoon tadi hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Mereka tahu ini. Namjoon leader mereka menyimpan_ rasa_ pada Suga hyung sejak lama.

"aku tahu. Kau masih bisa menjaga Suga hyung bersama kami semua, hyung. Karena kau adalah leader kami. Tapi tetap Suga hyung selamanya milikku. Hehe"

Namjoon tersenyum pada Jimin yang dibalas senyuman lebar dari Jimin. Namjoon meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri, dia memang tidak bisa memiliki Suga. Tapi dia masih bisa menjaga Suga seperti seorang _dongsaeng_ yang menjaga _hyung_-nya.

"eungg"

Lenguhan pelan yang terdengar itu membuat seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut langsung mengerubungi brankar dan Jimin yang langsung menggenggam lagi tangan Suga.

"Suga hyung kau sudah sadar hyung?"

Suga perlahan membuka matanya. Matanya bergerak meneliti setiap sudut yang ada di ruang rawatnya. Kemudian matanya menangkap tangannya yang sedang digenggam erat oleh Jimin. Secepat kilat dia langsung menarik tangannya hingga kini Jimin hanyalah menggenggam udara.

Walaupun Suga menarik paksa tangannya yang tadi sedang digenggam oleh Jimin, Jimin hanya tersenyum lembut pada namja manis yang sekarang sedang berbaring di brankar rumah sakit ini. Malah sekarang perlahan tangan Jimin mengelus pipi putih Suga yang mulus tanpa cacat.

"jauhkan tanganmu dari wajahku, Jimin"

Suga berkata dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Jimin terpaksa menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Suga.

.

.

.

"aku ingin pulang" ucap Suga cepat

"tapi hyung kau harus menung—

"pokoknya aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin balik ke dorm!"

Jimin kaget ketika Suga yang tiba-tiba berteriak. Namjoon, Seokjin dan J-Hope mencoba sedikit menenangkan Suga. Hanya sedikit.

_cklek_

Tepat saat Jimin bangun dari duduknya hendak memanggil dokter, saat itu pula lah pintu kamar rawat tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan Sungyeon dan senyum terbaiknya.

"ternyata kau sudah sadar Suga-_ssi__"_

Suga hanya mengangguk. Sungyeon tampak sedang menuliskan sesuatu pada map yang dibawanya.

"Suga-ssi tidak perlu di rawat inap. Kalian boleh membawanya pulang sekarang. Tapi ingat pesanku yang tadi, arraseo?" Sungyeon menatap tajam pada Jimin, Namjoon, J-Hope dan Seokjin.

"arraseo noona"ucap mereka –minus Suga- bersamaan. Suga hanya menatap bingung pada mereka. Jelas dia bingung. Karena dia 'kan tidak tahu apa maksud dari dokter muda ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"sudah kubilang aku bisa jalan sendiri Park Jimin"

Sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah sakit hingga dorm, Suga terus-terusan mengomeli Jimin. Itu dikarenakan Jimin yang bersikeras membantunya dalam berjalan.

"tapi kata Sungyeon noona kau tidak boleh kecapean hyung"

Suga memutar bola matanya malas. Dia terlalu capek untuk berdebat dengan seorang Park Jimin yang menyebalkan. Menurut Suga.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Seokjin memencet bel dorm sudah dua kali. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda akan dibukakan pintu.

"apa dua bocah itu sedang pergi?" J-Hope dan Seokjin kompak langsung menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan dari Suga.

"Jungie tidak akan mau pergi berdua hanya dengan Taehyung. Menurutnya Taehyung itu anaknya berisik"

"hei Taehyung itu tidak berisik. Yang ada juga Jungkook yang berisik"

Kemudian Seokjin dan J-Hope adu mulut disertai saling mendeathglare satu sama lain. Suga, Namjoon dan Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat keributan tidak penting antara Seokjin dan J-Hope.

.

_Cklek_

Akhirnya setelah bermenit-menit penuh perjuangan menunggu di depan dorm, akhirnya pintu dorm tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan Jungkook yang tersenyum lebar menyambut mereka.

"Suga hyung~~"

Jungkook langsung menghambur ke pelukan Suga. Yang mana pelukan Jungkook langsung dibalas oleh Suga. Jimin yang melihatnya mendengus sebal.

_Pletak _

Seokjin dengan seenaknya menjitak kepala Jungkook. Otomatis Jungkook langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Suga.

"hyung kok jitak-jitak aku sih?"

"lagian buka pintu lama amat"

Seokjin mendeathglare Jungkook. Sedangkan yang di deathlglare hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"hehehe tadi aku sedang bermain playstation sama taehyung hyung!~ hohoho ayo masuk hyung hehehe"

Jungkook melebarkan pintu dorm tersebut agar mereka bisa masuk. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai masuk. Hingga saat Namjoon yang terakhir dan saat dia berpas-pasan dengan Jungkook, dia bertanya sesuatu.

"apa tadi ada yang datang ke dorm?"

Dan Jungkook langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon.

.

Tbc

balas review dulu yuks~

soo-iceu : ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

Frea BAPEXOBTS : ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

Maple fujoshi2309 : suga lagi dapet mangkanya galak /ditenggelemin ke laut/ suga gak kepleset kok hohoho ~_~ ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

Tyahra Lau : suga gak jatoh dari kamar mandi kok hohohoho ~_~ ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

URuRuBaek : hayo udah tau kan suganya kenapa hehehehe ~_~ ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

Kamong Jjong : suga nanti gugurin kandungannya ditemenin sam author /dicekek sama Jimin/ ~_~ ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

SeoulG : ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

URuRuBaek : hayo udah tau kan suganya kenapa hehehehe ~_~ ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

EXOtic Rei Kim : udah baca dengan jelas kan yak uname aku/? ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

dorkyeol : JinV nya nanti ya diceritain pelan-pelan/? /apasih/ ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

illaa28 : ini udah dipanjangin chapnya nih :3 makasi ya udah kasih saran ^_^ /bow/ ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

KimmyJV'DJ.s : Jimin emang sabar apalagi kalo ngadepin Suga /apasih/ ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

riikasdfghjkl : aku malah ga ngerti tsundere itu apa /author bloon/ ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

Phylindan : halo eonni-ya ^_^ Suga gak kecelakaan kok hohoho :3 ini udah dipanjangin loh hehe :3 flashbacknya di chap depan ya eonniiii :9 ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

bubblejoshie : taejinnya nanti ya dek diceritain pelan-pelan/? ini udah dipanjangin loh hehe :3 flashbacknya di chap depan ya eonniiii :9 ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

Eth'V'Hunnie : annyeong hunnie hohoho ^_^ Jimin emang baik kok apalagi ama Suga hohoho ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

U hee : ini udah dipanjangin loh hehehe:3 liat aja nanti bakalan ada couple J-Hope Jungkook atau gak xD hehehe ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

mole13 : aku gak bakal ngapa-ngapain suga kokkkk aku kan sayang sugaaa /peluk suga/ /ditendang Jimin/ ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

Adinnnn : aku juga sedih gara2 ff minyoon susah dicari hikseuuu mangkanya ini buat ff minyoon buat melampiaskan hasrat sebagai minyoon shipper /apasih/ ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

cute voodoo : ini udah dipanjangin chapnyaa :3 ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

armybana575 : ya kalo aku sih pengennya bikin suga benci beneran ama jimin /dilelepin ke laut/ ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

huang chengzi : ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

bangtansheet : halo halo~ lap yu tu eaaaa :3 aku juga seneng kalo karakter uke di ff itu rada2 nyebelin gimana gicuuuu ~_~ ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

aguslopers : nah iya kalo di aff rata2 semenya suga~ kan gak enak heuuu ~_~ entar kapan-kapan suga pasti ngajak jimin mandi/? *ketauan yadong* ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

4HyunBam : suga gak kenapa-napa kok hohohoho :3 ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

uljangleo : ratenya aman selagi otak author aman/? /apasih/ ini udah update loh hihihi berminta untuk membaca dan review lagi? :D

a/n : hai daku balik dengan segala kegajean yang ada. Maaf ya kalo makin kesini ceritanya makin kayak sinetron duh aku juga gaktau kenapa :3 btw kalian masih inget gak sih sama fanficnya~_~ kalo gak ada yang inget aku delete aja deh ya fanfic ini :9

and then , _**mind to review?**_


End file.
